Harry Diggory
by She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Usernamed
Summary: Eileen Diggory always wanted another child. Cedric Diggory really wanted a little brother. So, when opportunity was spotted through a neighbor's window, Eileen took initiative and knocked down the door. Join Harry Diggory and friends as they grow up in a life before Hogwarts on the hills of Ottery St Catchpole.
1. In Which Eileen Hates Hiding

**Author's Note: Greetings! This is my first attempt at writing a multi chapter story, so I hope you like it. I realize that some of this might be a bit cliche, but I hope I have an original spin on it. My plan is too actually do a series spanning all seven years, with this as a pre-Hogwarts story, but first I'll have to see if people like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**October 10th, 1981**

Hiding.

Eileen Diggory was tired of hiding. Looking at her three-year-old son (Almost four! Already! They grow so fast!) she sighed wistfully. Why couldn't the war just end? Stupid Voldemort and his stupid Death Eaters attacking their home and sending them into hiding... and, to top it all off, they had destroyed her garden! The nerve! Now, she was just so _tired_ of hiding in this awful muggle neighborhood, with the Gemino cursed houses, and waking up every morning to see her poor husband looking so weary and itching to return to work. For goodness sake! They had been here for two years already! Eileen missed her garden, and she missed her family, and she missed her best friend, Molly, and she missed always having the possibility of having another child-

No, she didn't want to think about that. She didn't want to think about the Death Eaters attacking, their malicious grins as they crucio'd her as she screamed until her voice was all gone, and she couldn't bear to remember the stillness and the suffocation she felt as the healer informed her, no, I'm sorry Mrs. Diggory, the damage is to great, and Amos holding her as she cried, it's okay Eileen, we have have Cedric, we have our boy, Cedric, Cedric-

Cedric. Her little darling boy. She loved him so. His curious grey eyes staring at her under his mop of dark hair. He was so loving, so caring, surely a Hufflepuff like his father. But still, she wished she could give him a little brother or sister to care for. There weren't any muggle children his age in the neighborhood he could play with and, little Cedric couldn't even play with little magic children because they were trying to stay hidden-

Yes, Eileen Diggory hated hiding.

**October 12th, 1981**

Sometimes, Eileen wondered if there was a spell on their house to make Cedric grow faster. How was it that he was already four years old? His little head was already past the top of the kitchen table (she should probably relocate the jar of chocolate frogs now that he was tall enough to reach them). And, to think, he had pretty much grown up his whole life in this awful house, void of interaction with children his age, always in fear, _always in hiding_. The poor boy didn't even know why they were hiding! Amos had tried to explain, but he was too little to understand. And now, he was four. Practically graduating Hogwarts already! Why, he hadn't even been two when they were attacked. How the time flew by! Now, Eileen wished that time would fly fast to the end of this awful war.

It was this war that had caused all this pain! All her pain! It was why she started crying when Cedric told her what he'd liked for his birthday (_"A little brother, mummy!"_), it was why Amos was so restless, it was why she couldn't have her garden of magical plants because, honey, we're in a Muggle neighborhood, floating plants might bother them! Eileen was sure if You-Know-Who himself was to attack right now, she would not be able to restrain herself from punching him in the gut, her dark hair flying all around her, hazel eyes alight with flames. She pictured herself giving him the lecture of his lifetime, forcing him to cry for his mother and shoot an Avada Kedavra at his own ugly face.

And so, Eileen Diggory smiled her first true smile in a long time.

**November 1st, 1981**

Eileen Diggory wanted to forcefully pull her own giant pure blood foot out of her obnoxiously sized magical mouth. Yes, she wanted the war over. Yes, she wanted You-Know-Who defeated. Yes, yes, _yes_ she wanted out of hiding!

But not like _this!_

She most certainly did not want a young couple to die and their little son orphaned. Oh, the poor boy! But, she forced these thoughts out of her mind as Amos flooed home, a bright smile on his face, because he could go back to the job he loved and because his little family was safe. And she couldn't stop smiling as she saw Molly again after two years, already with more kids than when she left (Eileen ignored the small pang in her chest as she watched the large brood of children). And she even laughed as she saw Cedric get to ride a broom in the open air for the first time.

But, at night, she still felt a bit guilty as she thought of poor little Harry Potter, all alone, off to live with some far off relatives.

**November 9th, 1981**

However, as it turned out, little Harry Potter was not off to live with some very far off relatives. He was off to live with some very close relatives.

Very _very _close relatives.

As in the oh-look-isn't-that-Harry-Potter-across-the-street-with-our-neighbor-that-awful-Petunia-Dursley kind of close relative.

Yes. That kind.

And, believe it or not, Petunia Dursley was hitting him. Harry Potter. Who, though he must have some amazing power since he did take down a Dark Lord, was still a child. A very small child.

So, Eileen did what any sensible witch would do when faced with their tiny savior who was being abused by his aunt.

She took him.

And, so begins the story of little Harry Diggory.

* * *

**So, there is the prologue. I've already got most of the next chapter done, but I might wait to post it based on this chapter's reception.**

**So, what do you think? Too cliche? Was it unbearable to read? Are your eyes bleeding? **

**Please review to let me know!**

**Oh, and before I forget: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. However, if JK Rowling wishes to give it to me, I will not turn it down... **


	2. In Which Amos Discovers a Kidnapping

**Author's Note: Thank you to all those who read this and reviewed! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter. I do however have in my possession a cheeseburger. It is very tasty and I'm eating as I type...**

* * *

His opponent's bright green eyes stared at him.

He stared back.

His opponent let out a squeal of delight.

He blinked.

Looking up, Amos Diggory met his wife's slightly guilty gaze. With a sigh, he sat down at his favorite chair in front of the fire, still slightly covered in soot from the fire place he had just stepped out of. His wife crinkled her nose in disgust at the grime that he was getting on the chair, but Amos could not bring himself to care.

"Explain." His wife's disgusted look quickly changed into one of obviously forced innocence.

"Hmm. Yes, well, you see, you're getting dirt all over the chair-" Amos shot an annoyed look at her and she ceased speaking.

"No, Eileen, about that." He said with a pointed look at the child who was now actively chewing on Eileen's hair. Nevertheless, she adopted a look of honest confusion.

"What?" Amos made a frustrated sound.

"The child, who, I believe, was not here when I left this morning!" He exclaimed. Eileen looked guilty again.

"Oh. That." She said meekly. At the glare he shot her, she began speaking. "Yes, well, Amos my dear, I'd like you to meet little Harry. Harry Potter." Amos' mouth dropped open. Yes, he had been expecting some sob story of an orphan, probably extra dramatized to sway him to her views, which, of course, would be to adopt, and he would cave to her desires, he really never could reject her, but not_ that_ orphan! His eyes immediately sought after the rumored scar. It was there! This really was Harry Potter! _The_ Harry Potter! He shot his wife a look of pure disbelief.

"You kidnapped Harry Potter!?" He asked, his voice squeaking in panic.

"Oh, calm down! Amos, dear, it's not nearly as bad as you make it sound." Amos shot up.

"Don't you 'Amos, dear' me! Not nearly as bad as it sounds?! You kidnapped the savior of the wizarding world! Kidnapped! There are probably aurors already-" If Amos was not already aware that he was shouting, he was now. Harry had begun to cry and Eileen shot him a disgusted look.

"Look what you did!" She exclaimed. Well, Amos thought, she had no right to be mad at him, she was the one who kidnapped Harry Potter. However, he couldn't help but feel guilty as he watched Eileen attempting to calm the toddler. Sitting down, he began to calm himself. Surely they could approach this rationally. Amos snorted. There was nothing logical or rational about this! His wife was a kidnapper! With a deep breath, he spoke after Harry had stopped crying.

"How did you get him anyway? Didn't Dumbledore say that Harry was safe, off to live with muggle relatives?" And angry looked crossed Eileen's face.

"Well, it turns out that those muggle relatives are the Dursleys. Our neighbors." Amos' eyes widened.

"That walrus and his horsey wife and round child across the street? How are they Harry Potter's relatives?"

"It turns out Petunia Dursley was Lily Potter's sister."

"Really? That still doesn't explain why you have Harry, though." Eileen looked even more angry.

"Yes, well, this morning after I dropped Cedric off at the Weasley's, I thought I'd go to that little Muggle bakery, they have such good bread, and, after being cooped up for so long, with the hiding and Dark Lord and what not, I thought I'd walk there. But, when I returned home, I heard yelling and crying from Number Four. I looked, and through the window, I saw Petunia Dursley standing over a child, yelling, and suddenly, she hit him! Hard! The poor thing fell over from the force! Angry, I forced my way in a demanded why she did such a thing! You know what she said Amos?" Eileen asked, continuing before Amos could answer, "She said that it was because he was a _freak!_ Can you believe it! So, I pulled out my wand, and she screamed I was a freak too! 'Just like her sister, perfect little Lily!' Enraged, I picked up Harry, who was still on the floor crying, and I, I-" Amos was surprised at the sudden change in emotion. One second, Eileen was passionate and angry, now she just look scared and timid.

"What is it Eileen?"

"Oh, Amos, I obliviated her! As far as she knows, Harry was taken away by some stranger in black clothing that covered his face!" Amos sucked in his breath. Putting and arm around his now sobbing wife, he tried to comfort her.

"There, there, Eileen, everything will be fine. I'll just get Dumbledore-" Eileen shot up, knocking Amos' arm off as she did so.

"No." She said, her voice filled with venom as she clutched Harry firmly to herself. She really looked a scary sight, her face red and blotchy, looking entirely like an enraged mama bear. "No, Amos. Dumbledore was the one who put Harry with those people. If we tell him, he'll just put Harry back there. Amos! They were abusing him!" Her voice cracked with desperation at the end and Amos already knew he had lost this battle.

"What do suppose we do then?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"We adopt him. We can love him and take care of him!" Amos sighed.

"Just because he'd live with us doesn't mean people won't notice. You'll be arrested with kidnapping before you can say 'Yes, I realize this child looks like Harry Potter. I assure you, he is not.' You'll go to Azkaban, Eileen!" Eileen looked frantic. Her eyes searches the walls as if they would provide the answer. Apparently, if you judged the expression that crossed her face moments later, they did.

"Simple. Blood adoption." Amos sputtered.

"Eileen! That's dark magic! Blood magic! Soul magic! How do you even know about it?" He cried.

"Oh Amos, you're so adorably Hufflepuff. You don't know half of things Molly and I did up in Gryffindor tower. Stealing from the restricted section was hardly our greatest offence." She would have laughed at Amos' scandalized expression if the conversation hadn't been so serious.

"Despite whatever shenanigans you might've gotten up to, this is still dark magic! It literally changes a child's blood! Forever!" Eileen looked desperate again.

"I know, Amos, but we would be using it to save Harry, to protect him. Think! Would Death Eaters looking for a blacked haired baby even give a second look at a little brown haired Diggory? We would be protecting him!" She was clearly already deeply attached to the child, Amos noted. He went through the pros and cons of officially participating in kidnapping Harry Potter, but what really made the decision for him was the look of pure love that Harry shot at Eileen. It seemed as though Eileen was not the only one attached. A soft smile graced his face and Eileen knew she had won.

"Eileen, if we're going to do this, we'll need help. I know that the spell requires four people to do it. Can you think of anyone we can trust with this?" Eileen looked sheepish and Amos immediately feared the worst. But, before he could say anything, Molly Weasley walked in the room with a tea set on a tray.

"Oh, hello Amos! How are you? I thought I'd make some tea, so help yourself. We can have dinner first if you'd like, then get started on the blood rituals. I hear they can be painful." Molly said with a clap of the hands and a cheery smile.

Amos just sighed.

* * *

Amazed as he was at Molly Weasley's skill to trivialize dark magical rituals into something like a family quidditch match, Amos still consented to dinner first. He wasn't stupid, he had heard legends of her cooking, no way he'd pass that up. So, with full stomachs, Eileen, Molly, and Amos gathered in their sitting room to discuss their law breaking.

"Of course, Arthur will be over in a little bit. That means we'll have the four people we need." Molly said happily as she played with Harry on the floor. Amos shot Eileen an annoyed look.

"Don't you think we should have discussed _together_ who we wanted to commit kidnapping with?" Amos whispered furiously. Eileen slapped his arm.

"Will you stop going on and on about the kidnapping part? I like to think of it as 'forcefully rescuing'. And anyways, you _know_ Molly and Arthur. Molly is my best friend since first year! Who else would I trust?" Eileen replied. Amos nodded, but still looked a little weary. Eileen turned to Molly. "Oh, Molly, if Arthur is coming over, who will watch all the children?"

"Oh, you know Xenophilius Lovegood's wife? She just had a baby a few months ago, a girl, just about Ginny's age. She offered to watch all my kids and Cedric." Eileen raised an eyebrow.

"Lovegood? Amos, isn't he that bloke who always comes into your office talking about Crackled Hair-snaps, or something?" Amos laughed.

"Yes, yes, he is." Eileen looked worried.

"Are you sure the children will be fine?" Molly smiled.

"Oh, the Lovegoods are a bit odd, but they're good people. Anyway, it's only Mr. Lovegood that is really, um, _out there._ The children are fine." Eileen did not look completely reassured, but before she could comment, the fire place lit up and Arthur Weasley stepped out.

"Arthur!" Molly gleefully cried. Getting up, she gave Arthur a hug and a kiss. Amos stood up too and shook Arthur's hand.

"It's good to see you, Arthur. I don't see you nearly enough at the Ministry." Arthur nodded as Eileen got up and gave him a friendly hug.

"Oh, Molly, Arthur, I'll never be able to repay you for what you're doing here. Arthur, has Molly explained the situation?" Eileen said. Arthur nodded, his eyes drawn to the toddler on the floor with curiosity.

"Yes, but I admit I thought she was joking. I see that it is true then? And was Harry Potter really being abused by his own aunt?" Arthur said, turning to Eileen. Eileen nodded solemnly and Molly let out a strangled sob.

"Oh! How could they? He's just a babe!" Molly cried. Arthur comforted his wife as Eileen picked Harry up off the floor. With a happy laugh, he sat in her arms.

"Well," Eileen started, looking at her husband and friends, "I suppose we should get going. The rituals take a few hours and Cedric needs to be home soon." Everyone nodded in reply and they followed Eileen into the basement.

"Wait, doesn't this ritual require some sort of potion that take hours to brew?" Arthur asked. Molly nodded, but Eileen answered.

"Yes, it does. Don't worry though, I already have some ready." Amos looked at her in shock.

"You do? How long have you been planning this?" He exclaimed.

"Amos, dear, remember: I, er, _found_ Harry this morning. I've had all day to brew potions. And, I'll have you know I am especially adept at the art of potion brewing. How else could Molly and I have brewed a love potion at Hogwarts?" Eileen said haughtily. Amos nodded, slightly dazed. His eyes met Arthur's and immediately, an unspoken agreement passed between the two wizards. _Our wives are insane. _

They soon were at the basement. There, in the center of the room, was a table that had little potion bottles set up. It looked meticulously arranged.

"Eileen, what would you have done if I had said no to, how did you say it, forcefully rescuing Harry?" Amos asked. Eileen just laughed.

"Well, we should get started. Eileen, lay Harry down in the center of the table." Molly said. Eileen did as she was asked, giving Harry a little kiss on the forehead before tapping her wand on him. Instantaneously, Harry fell asleep. At Amos' and Arthur's questioning look, Eileen spoke.

"It will be easier for him if he is asleep. While not excruciatingly painful, this type of ritual is known to cause soreness." Eileen explained. Molly grabbed an old book of the table.

"Okay, well, I need to quickly remind myself all of the details for this. Let's see, oh! Here it is! The Blood Adoption Ritual. It says here, _'the blood adoption ritual is a combination of both soul and blood magic. It requires four magic wielders, two prospective adopters, and two witnesses. In order for the ritual to work, those who wish to adopt the child must bear no ill will to him or his kin. To ensure that they don't, the adopters and the child all drink a Soul Searching Potion. If one of the soul's who drank it wishes to harm the child, they will immediately perish. If all are still living, they then give the child the Blood Adoption Draught (recipe next page), which contains samples of both parents' blood. The child will then start to morph, his features changing to match his adopted parents. It is noted that sometimes a few features of birth parents do stay. Nevertheless, the child will then be completely the new parents child, genetically and magically.'_ There, that doesn't sound to hard, right?" Molly asked. Arthur and Amos were still staring at her in horror._  
_

"You want me to drink a potion that could kill me?" Amos eventually got out. Molly gave him a condescending look.

"It will only kill you if you want to hurt Harry. Do you want to hurt Harry, Amos?" Molly asked.

"Of, of course not! But Eileen, Molly, this sounds like seriously dark magic! Do you fully understand what you're doing?" He cried.

"Amos, I am not just doing this because I've always wished for another child. I'm doing this because there is a child who needs to be protected, not just from bad guys, but from good guys, too. Amos, Harry _needs _us!" Eileen said passionately. Amos looked at the sleeping child on the table and he already could feel himself getting attached to Harry. But, could he accept Harry as his own son? Love him equally to Cedric? With another look at Harry's innocent sleeping face, Amos decided he could. With a determined look on his face, Amos nodded at Eileen.

"Oh good! Let's get started!" Eileen said gleefully. Going to the table she got three vials that had been laying on it. Inside them, it looked like there was a clear liquid with some sort of stringy, black goop was floating in it.

"Is that the soul potion thingy?" Arthur asked. Eileen nodded.

"Yes, this is the Soul Searching Potion. Before Amos, Harry, and I drink it though, I'll need to cast the ritual ward around the five of us. Will you all step around the table? The ward only reached a few feet." Once they had done so, Eileen stuck her wand in the air, _"Ut adoptionem sacra partem sanguinis!" _She chanted. Out of her wand sprouted a silver tented dome that covered them all. By Eileen's satisfied nod, they knew that this was what she wanted. "Okay then. Amos, here is your potion. Molly, will you give Harry's his? We all need to take them at the same time, and I have my own."

"Of course, Eileen." Molly held the vial, popping off the cork. She gingerly lifted Harry's head, positioning the vial at his lips. "Tell me when you're ready, Eileen."

"Okay, on the count of three then. One...two...THREE!" Eileen yelled. She drank the potion just as Amos did so and Molly poured it into Harry's mouth. And then, nothing happened. At Amos' confused look, Eileen explained. "Sometimes it takes a minute to kick in."

A couple minutes later, Amos understood what Eileen meant. At first, it felt a bit like heart burn. It felt strange, like there was something in him, pushing on his chest from inside, trying to get out. The feeling only lasted a moment there though, before it quickly went to his head. Oh! The pain! This had to be the worst migraine he ever had! He saw Eileen clutching her own head, frantically motioning to Molly to be quiet. But again, the pain was gone only a few minutes later. Blinking, Amos looked at the group.

"I guess it worked, right? I mean, none of want to hurt-" His inquiry was interrupted as Harry gave a painful cry. Eileen and Molly rushed to his sides trying to hold Harry down as he convulsed.

"What's wrong with him?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know! I don't know! This shouldn't be happening!" Eileen exclaimed. They watched in horror as Harry's scar split open, blood dripping down his face, when suddenly, a dark mist rose out of the scar. Molly screamed and fell to the floor.

"What _is _that?!" Amos had no idea. However, it was no normal mist. It looked like it had an eye in it, a grotesque glowing eye, but still an eye. It was hovering over them, looking as though it was trying to fly away, but it could not get past the ritual dome. Suddenly, the dome turned black and no one could see anything. An unearthly scream filled the dome and the dome turned silvery translucent again. The evil mist was gone.

Amos got up (when had he fallen to the floor?), and looked at Harry. Harry was very pale and sweaty, but otherwise he seemed fine.

"What happened?" Arthur asked as Eileen cast diagnoses charms on Harry to ensure he was okay.

"I'm not sure. The potion was only supposed to kill any soul who drank it and wished harm on Harry." A thoughtful look crossed Arthur's face.

"You don't suppose it had to do with whatever happened to You-Know-Who? Like maybe You-Know-Who accidentally put some of his soul into Harry?" They all looked alarmed at the thought.

"You think that some of You-Know-Who's _soul_ was in Harry?" Molly asked. As Amos thought about it, it seemed the only logical explanation. When else could have Harry gotten an evil soul in his scar? The very scar he got Halloween night!

"I agree with Arthur. It seems the only logical explanation." Amos said. As he was speaking, Eileen had just finished cleaning up Harry.

"Oh! Look at his scar! It's almost completely gone!" Eileen exclaimed in surprise. Indeed, it merely looked like a pale line rather than the red lightning bolt it had looked like earlier.

"Well, come on then. Let's get the rest of this over with." Arthur said. Molly nodded and grabbed the final potion.

"I just need a drop of blood from you and Amos, Eileen." Eileen nodded and grabbed the small knife off the table. Holding her thump above the potion, she cut herself and watch was the blood dripped in. She handed the knife to Amos and he repeated what she did. The potion shimmered for a second before returning to the dark blue it was before. Molly scooped some into a vial and handed it to Eileen. "I thought you'd like the honor of feeding it to Harry." Eileen smiled and nodded before taking the potion and lovingly positioning Harry in her arms.

"Well, here's to Cedric getting his birthday wish and to having another Diggory in the world." Eileen said, small tears gathering in her eyes. Gently, she tipped the contents of the vial into Harry's mouth. For a second, Amos was worried that it hadn't worked. Then Harry started to glow and his hair started to lighten in color. He watched, fascinated, as Harry's hair started to turn from a raven black into a light brown with hints of an auburn color. It was even somewhat wavy! Just like Cedric's hair! Harry also started growing in size. Cedric had always been tall for his age, and it looked like Harry would be so too. Harry squirmed in Eileen's arms as is little arms and legs grew. It was a bit unsettling to see, but with every little change, Amos fell more in love with the boy who now looked thoroughly Diggory. It took about fifteen minutes before the transformations stopped. Amos looked at his wife holding Harry in her arms, why, it seemed like they were back in time when Cedric was that young! There were differences of course. Harry now had Eileen's nose and his hair was significantly lighter than Cedric's.

"I'm going to wake him up now. I hear that this ritual will make the child very hungry." Eileen tapped Harry with her wand. Harry sat up and blinked sleepily. When his eyes fully opened, Amos gasped.

"Why, they're still the same green eyes!" He exclaimed.

"I did say some features may remain." Molly replied. Harry was still looking at Amos with a puzzled expression. Reaching his arm out, Harry pointed at Amos.

"Da?" Amos blinked in surprise.

"How did he-?" Amos started, but Molly interrupted.

"It's just a side effect of the adoption. Harry now feels a familial connection with you. He knows you're now his father." Harry then turned to Eileen and reached out one of his chubby toddler hands and laid it on her cheek.

"Mum! Hungwy!" Eileen laughed while standing up.

"Yes, Harry, I suppose you are hungry, let's go get something to eat."

* * *

Cedric Diggory really wanted a sibling (preferably a brother as girls were very icky, but he supposed he could be flexible). Going to the Weasley's today just renewed his interest in having a sibling. They Weasley's had tons of siblings! It must never be boring there and it was so _boring_ being an only child. Especially since his mummy and daddy never let him visit wizarding children till just recently. Cedric wondered as he sat in the Burrow playing with the Twins (he never could keep up with who was who), if he would ever get a sibling. He certainly never got one for his birthday. But, Cedric was interrupted from his musings when the fire place roared and his daddy and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stepped out.

"Daddy!" Cedric said happily from his spot on the floor.

"Hello, my boy! Have you had fun?" His dad asked. Cedric nodded.

"Yes, daddy! Mrs. Lovegood helped us look for Nargles!"

"Er, nargles?"

"Mm hmm. It was really fun! We didn't catch any, though." Cedric finished sadly. His dad still looked a little confused.

"I see. Well, Cedric, we've really got to go home now. Your mum and I have a surprise for you." Cedric immediately brightened, any previous sad thoughts about leaving forgotten.

"A surprise? For me?" He said excitedly as he ran over to his dad. Amos laughed and picked him up.

"Yes, for you!" His daddy tickled him a little before turning to the other grown ups, "Well, we better get going. Thank you Mrs. Lovegood for watch Ced, and thank you Molly and Arthur for, well, you know." Mrs. Lovegood nodded serenely before turning back to the little babies while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nodded to Cedric's daddy.

"It really was out pleasure, Amos." Mr. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley nodded her head next to him.

"Well, Eileen in I are in your debt-"

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted. Cedric thought this was rude. "The only thing we ask is that you bring over the kids every once in awhile. It'd be such a joy for my brood to play with someone without red hair." They all laughed, but Cedric couldn't really see what was so funny. Grown ups were so weird.

"Well then, see you later. Thanks again, really, and goodbye!" Cedric's dad stepped into the fire place with Cedric perched on his hip. Yelling their address, they flooed home.

Feeling a bit disoriented, the two Diggory men stepped out of the fire place. Cedric was placed in a chair while his dad called for his mum.

"Eileen! We're here!" He then turned to Cedric. "Now Cedric, you're mum and I have a very special surprise for you."

"What? What is it?" Cedric asked. Then, his mum walked in the room with something in her arms. The instant Cedric saw what it was, he shot out of his chair. "A brother! Really? And we can keep him? Forever?" His mum laughed while setting the toddler on the floor.

"Yes, Cedric. This is your new brother, Harry." Cedric approached his new brother cautiously.

"Hello Harry. I'm Cedric. I'm your big brother now." Cedric said. Harry looked at him and grinned. Grinning back, Cedric hugged Harry and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "I love him mummy! He's perfect!"

"Ced'wic." Harry giggled. Cedric's smile widened.

"He said my name! Mum! He said 'Cedric'!" His mum laughed again.

"I know, I heard sweetheart. Now, you'll have plenty of time to play tomorrow. Why don't you go get ready for bed now?" Cedric sighed sadly, but left anyway. As soon as they heard the bedroom door close, Eileen turned to Amos.

"Amos, I've just thought of something. We can't stay here! The neighbors will notice that we now have a baby who is clearly our child who wasn't there yesterday! Anyways, I don't want to live with muggles anymore! Or the Dursleys!"

"I agree. I've been trying to think of somewhere we can move too quickly." They sat there think for a few minutes while Harry played with a stuffed snitch on the floor.

"Wait! Amos! I know Diggory Manor was destroyed in the war, but wasn't there another little cottage your family owned?" Amos nodded.

"That's right! I haven't been there in over twenty years though, so I don't know what condition it's in."

"Where was it located though?" At this, Amos grinned.

"In Ottery St Catchpole, my dear."

"Ottery-? Oh! That's where the Weasley's are! It's perfect! I've always wanted to live near Molly!"

"Good, then it's settled. Tomorrow we'll head over there to check out the property. Hopefully, we'll have the house livable by the end of this week." Cedric then ran in the room and plopped himself on the floor next to Harry, his smile so wide it threatened to split his face. Amos leaned back in his chair sighing happily as he watched his _two_ sons playing together. The smile on Cedric's face was contagious as was the laughter that Harry was emitting. Soon Eileen joined them to play on the rug leaving Amos to stare at the beautiful picture of his happy family. Amos decided he never wanted to stop looking at his wonderful family that he loved so much.

And Amos Diggory decided he never wanted to blink again.

* * *

**TA DA! That's it. Hope you liked it. I'm not sure about the end but, whatever. I tried to make it long, especially since I'll be going out of town this week so I won't be updating for awhile. I hope this is okay for now.**

**Please, oh please, review! I would really appreciate it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Till next time...**


	3. In Which Harry Engages in Petty Theft

**Author's Note: I know I said I wouldn't be updating for awhile, but then a plot bunny gave birth in my brain. Suddenly, I had all of these ideas, so now I've got like nine more chapters already planned out. This chapter is just a little one that just kind of explores more of the friendship between Amos, Eileen, Molly, and Arthur. It's just a little fluffy one, and you'll see the beginning of a very well known friendship and how it starts in this world.**

**I really hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

He could see them from here. They were just out of reach! He could get them! He grabbed a chair and slowly pushed it to the counter. Climbing up, he reached his hand out. Yes! He got them! He grabbed a handful and began to climb down.

"What you doin'?" Busted! Harry turned to his captor, guilty stuffing the Christmas biscuits Mrs. Weasley had made behind his back. Ron Weasley stood looking at him, a confused expression on his face.

"Nothin'?" Harry said, but it came out as more of a question. Ron looked from the counter to the chair to the poorly hidden treats behind Harry's back.

"You steal mummy's treats?" Ron asked, his little face turning red with anger. Harry shook his head furiously.

"No. I just take four. I hungwy!" Harry was in no mood to talk to Ron Weasley. Why, he didn't even share his blocks last time they visited. He watched as Ron adopted a curious expression.

"I have one?" Ron inquired. Harry thought about it. If he gave Ron a biscuit, then maybe he wouldn't tell on him, and he might even let him play with his blocks!

"Blocks?" Harry asked. Ron nodded in understanding. Harry pulled out one of his stolen contraband and handed it to Ron. Ron smiled and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. Harry giggled and ate his. Soon, both boys were laughing.

"What's so funny?" Harry and Ron shared a scared look. It was Percy! Percy would surely tell on them. He was the biggest tattle tale around!

"Dis way!" Ron said, grabbing Harry's hand. The two toddlers ran into the sitting room and jumped behind the couch. Once they were completely hidden Harry pulled the other biscuits he had hidden.

"Here." Harry said, handing Ron one. Ron smiled and ate it quickly.

"I like Hawwy." Ron grinned. Harry grinned back.

"I like Won. Fwiends?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. The two stay behind the couch giggling.

* * *

It had been tough at first completing all the necessary paperwork to ensure that no one would look twice at the second Diggory child. Molly started the rumor that Eileen had given birth while in hiding and Amos managed to get documents listing that Harrison James Diggory was born on August 3rd, 1980. They had tweaked Harry's name and birth date so that no one would at first connect him to Harry Potter. It only took a few days after Eileen's forceful rescuing for Dumbledore to realize Harry Potter was not where he had left him. Luckily, the Diggory family was already safely in their new cottage in Ottery St Catchpole, and no one even knew that they had been in hiding near the Dursleys. Eileen only felt a little bit guilty about the rumor that Harry had been kidnapped by Death Eaters, which was based on the implanted memory she had left in Petunia Dursley's head. Now, most of the aurors were on the Potter case, which got almost constant coverage in the Daily Prophet.

But, the Diggory family was not worried. In fact, they were currently enjoying a nice Christmas Eve party at the Weasley residence. All the children were inside playing while the adults relaxed at a little table right outside.

"Oh, did you hear about the Longbottoms? Really dreadful." Molly asked Eileen. Amos nodded his head and took a sip of his butterbeer, but Eileen shook her head.

"No, what happened?"

"Some Death Eaters attacked them and tortured Alice and Frank into insanity." Arthur said solemnly.

"Oh no! That's awful!" Eileen exclaimed.

"Yes, just go to show that even though the war is over, not all the evil is gone." Amos said.

"And they left behind a little boy, Neville, who is just about Harry's age." At this, Eileen looked interested.

"Really? Who is taking care of him now?" Amos shot her a suspicious look.

"His grandmother I believe." Answered Molly.

"Augusta Longbottom? She rather a harsh woman to raise a baby...though, of course, I'm sure she is doing great. Frank turned out fine, didn't he? No forceful rescuing needed. Not that I was considering it. Ever." Eileen had hastily corrected her words at the rather angry glare Amos sent her. Molly just laughed.

"It's times like this that I remember why I kept you around, Eileen." Eileen grinned.

"No, my dear Molly, I believe it was I who kept you. Now, my feet are completely numb. Fancy going inside to warm up by the fire?" Molly nodded in agreement and the two women linked arms and walked inside. Amos turned to Arthur.

"Apparently we've been forgotten, my friend." Amos laughed.

"I suppose so. What were we thinking when we married those two anyways?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not really sure. Now that I think about it, are we sure it wasn't love potion?" Amos joked.

"I don't know. If it was, then it would have been simple enough to feed to me. I'm in love with Molly's cooking." The men shared a good laugh before Molly called out to them.

"Come in now if you men want some dessert! I've made some Christmas biscuits!" Immediately both men popped out of their chairs and ran inside. Molly and Eileen were still standing at the door waiting.

"What did I tell you, Eileen? The way to a man's heart, is most definitely through his stomach." Both women laughed and all four walked inside. "I left the biscuits to cool on the counter a little bit ago. There right over- oh!" Molly exclaimed. The tray was now hanging halfway over the counter with multiple biscuits missing. Little crumbs littered the floor. Molly face started turning red. "CHILDREN!"

"Now, Molly, don't get to mad. They just love your cooking as much as I do. I'm sure they just couldn't resist waiting." Arthur reasoned. Molly seemed to calm down a little. With the sound of a raging stampede of red-headed elephants, the Weasley children, minus baby Ginny who was napping, appeared in the kitchen.

"What's up, Mum?" Bill asked. Charlie stood next to him with Fred and George in the front.

"Where's Percy and Ron?" Molly asked.

"I'm here mother. Sorry, I was reading." Five-year-old Percy said as he walked into the room.

"It's fine, dear. Now that you're all here-" Molly started.

"'Cept Ronnie." Piped up Fred (or George?).

"Yes, except Ron, but I'm sure he has nothing to do with this. He's not even tall enough!"

"Not tall enough to do what?" Asked Charlie. Molly moved to the side to allow the children to see the tray on the counter.

"Not me!" They all cried together. They then all started to yell at each other.

"It was probably Fred!"

"Nuh-uh! It was Charlie!"

"Bill! Bill did it!"

"I did not!"

"I always knew Percy was a thief!"

"I was reading!"

"It was Fred and George!"

"I bet it was Ginny!"

"She can't even talk yet!"

"Well, it's always the quiet ones!" They continued to accuse each other before Molly had had enough.

"QUIET!" Molly bellowed. Immediately the children stopped talking and turned to face their mother. "You should be ashamed of yourselves, yelling at each other like that! I want you all to march into the sitting room and sit down. Then, you will all tell me exactly where you've been! If no one confesses, then I guess you'll all have to be sent to your rooms for the rest of the night!" With cries of outrage, the five Weasley kids followed their mother leaving Arthur, Eileen, and Amos watching in mild amusement. At that moment, Cedric popped his head in the room.

"What's goin' on? I heard yelling. Fred and George said they'd be back soon."

"They will be, son. They just have to discuss somethings with their mum, okay?" Amos explained. Cedric nodded indicating his understanding before leaving the room again.

"Well, I suppose we should go in there to ensure Molly doesn't strangle the children." Arthur sighed. The three walked into the sitting room. The sight they saw was all five children squished together on the couch with their heads hanging down. Occasionally, one would look up to glare at the others. Molly was standing in front of them all, with her hands on her hips, glaring.

"Has a prisoner confessed?" Eileen asked. Molly shot a glare at her, so Eileen threw her hands up in mock surrender.

"Bill, we'll start with you. Where have you been?" Molly asked. Bill gulped at the fierce expression on her face.

"I've been with Charlie up in my room. We've been having a Exploding Snaps tournament." Charlie nodded in agreement to Bill's alibi.

"And Fred? George? Where have you two been?"

"We've been with-" Fred started.

"-Cedric, mummy."

"Yeah! Up in-"

"-our room!" They finished together, nodding their heads. Molly looked at them suspiciously before turning to Percy.

"And you, Percy?" She asked.

"I've been reading, mum." Percy explained. Molly kept glaring at them and Amos wondered if maybe the aurors could use her to interrogate Death Eaters.

"And none of you have anything else to say?" She asked. The children shook their heads. "All right then, if none of you confess, then I guess it's up to your rooms-" She was interrupted by cries of outrage.

"Mum!"

"No fair!"

"But I didn't do it!" Soon the children turned on each other again yelling accusations.

"I SAID QUIET!" Molly yelled at them. The room became silent once more and Molly just glared at the children. After and excruciatingly long silence, Molly began to speak. "Now, I don't want anyone to argue-"

_ACHOO!_

Everyone looked up at the sneeze. It hadn't come from anyone in the room!

"Who sneezed?" Inquired Charlie. Bill shrugged his shoulders.

_ACHOO!_

"There it was again!" Percy exclaimed.

"I think it was from behind this couch!" Bill said. The children got on their knees and poked their heads behind the sofa.

"Uh, mum, I think you should see this." Charlie said. Molly huffed but still walked over to see.

"Oh! Oh dear. Well, it seems I found the thieves. Sorry children, you may go back to whatever you were doing." The kids exchanged gleeful cheers before running out of the room.

"What is it, Molly?" Arthur asked.

"Come see for yourselves." She replied. Amos, Eileen, and Arthur all walked to the couch. Amos snorted at the sight behind it.

There, behind the couch, was two sleeping toddlers. Harry and Ron were leaning against each other, snoring softly, completely covered in crumbs from the stolen snacks. As they were watching, Ron breathed in another crumb and let out a big sneeze.

"Oh! Should we wake them?" Eileen asked.

"We'd better. They can't stay back there." Molly said. The women reached back and picked up their respective child. Setting them on the couch, they gently woke them.

"Mummy?" Harry said sleepily.

"Harrison Diggory! What do you have to say for yourself?" Eileen asked, though it was very hard to stay angry when Harry looked so adorable, half-asleep and covered in crumbs.

"Yes, and you too, Ronald!" Molly scolded. Harry and Ron exchanged a look.

"Biscuits?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, why did you take the biscuits?" Amos asked.

"Hungwy?" Harry replied. Ron nodded next to him.

"Well, sweetheart, if you were hungry you could've just told me." Eileen explained. Harry and Ron looked down guiltily.

"How did you get to them anyway?" Arthur wondered. At this Harry and Ron shared a smile.

"Chair!" Harry exclaimed.

"We smart!" Ron grinned. Harry nodded in enthusiastic agreement. Eileen and Molly shared a look at the two boys obvious camaraderie.

"What should we do with them?" Eileen asked.

"I'll just send Ron up to bed early, I suppose. I mean, they're not even two yet, I can't get that mad." said Molly. Eileen gave her a grin.

"You're just happy that they're friends now!" Molly gave her an even wider smile.

"I suppose that's part of it. Plus, they look so adorable all sleepily and covered in biscuit!" Eileen laughed at Molly reasoning before smiling evilly.

"Wait! I'll get a camera! This will be their punishment. When they're teenagers, we'll embarrass them by showing all their friends a picture of their first act of theft!" Molly and Eileen shared a laugh while Molly got they magic camera. Arthur gave Harry and Ron, who were both nodding off again, a look of pity.

"Those poor, poor boys." Arthur said. Amos nodded his head solemnly.

"Yes. They'll never live it down! I guess this goes to show to never get on the bad side of our wives."

"Hmm, yes. Though, if you hadn't figured out by now to not do that, then I am amazed you're still around." Amos laughed in agreement. Molly and Eileen returned to the room, still laughing manically.

"Smile boys!" Eileen said. Harry and Ron gave the camera sleepy smiles. Molly took the picture and turned around.

"I'll put it in the developing potion in a little bit. I think we should wait to show that picture off till they have there first girlfriend." Molly told them. Eileen nodded.

"That should teach them to steal from your kitchen!" Eileen exclaimed.

"Yes, yes. Now, there's still a lot of biscuits left. You all can have some now, if you'd like. I know it's getting late and you can't stay that much longer." Amos nodded and raised and eyebrow at the curious expression on Arthur's face. It looked almost fearful. "All right then, let's just go back to the kitchen." They all walked in and Molly gave a cry of surprise. "Oh! More biscuits are missing! I baked a dozen, and I know Harry and Ron took four, but look! There are only seven left!"

"Could it have been the other children?" Eileen asked. Molly shook her head.

"No, none of them went to the kitchen after I dismissed them. I would have seen it. Oh well, maybe I just counted wrong. I'll get some plates."

Amos was pretty sure he was the only one to see Arthur frantically brush some crumbs off of his shirt.

* * *

**So, that's it. I know it's not much, but I thought it was kind of cute. I really stink at toddler speech though, so I'm thinking about jumping ahead a few years in the next chapter, which won't be uploaded till maybe next week. Review if you'd rather see more of toddler!Harry, or not. **

**Oh, and in case you're wondering: Even though I'm doing this in a kind of episodic style where the chapters do not really rely on each other, I am going to be introducing and over arching plot to connect the whole thing together. This plot may be in the background more often then not, overshadowed by the individual chapter stories, but it will still be there. It is briefly mentioned in this chapter, but not really. I'll probably introduce it more clearly in the coming chapters. And, I have a later chapter planned that will explore this plot line more thoroughly, but it won't be for a little bit.**

**I really hope you liked it, and sorry it's not as long as last time. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'd really appreciate it.**

**Till next time!**

**Also Note: I am American. I really am trying to use British words though. In England, I've read that what we in the U.S. call cookies are called biscuits, hence "Christmas _biscuits"._ I'm also trying to use only the word 'mum', but if the occasional 'mom' sneaks in, please tell me so I can correct it. **


	4. In Which Cedric Blames the House Elves

**Author's Note: Hi! I am so sorry I took so long to get this posted... Life got really crazy after my trip and I've been having trouble finding the time to write. So, here is, finally, the next chapter in Harry Diggory. I would like to give a shout out to Chasenyx who mentioned gardens in their review and had also been very supportive of this story. Well, I present to you a garden!  
**

**But, anyways, sorry it took so long. I had some major plot issues with this chapter, and, as I already said... life. **

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed! Your support inspires me to keep writing! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

Destruction.

It was pure chaos. It was clear that someone, or something, had attacked leaving only wreckage in it's wake.

This is what went through Eileen's mind on this particular August Saturday morning. She wrinkled her nose at her oldest son's room. How had Cedric created such a mess in so little time? His room had been clean two days before! She shook her head before turning to look at the bed. There, instead of a sleeping four-year-old, was a giant pile of robes and toys. She snorted in amusement as the pile moved and a little head with sleep tousled hair popped out.

"Mummy?" Cedric asked sleepily.

"Morning, dear, I just wanted to get you for breakfast." Cedric nodded before disappearing back into his pile. Moments later, he popped back out, changed into his play robes, and wide awake. Eileen always wondered how he did that.

"I'm coming, mummy!" Cedric said, jumping off the bed. Eileen laughed at his still crazy hair.

"Go comb your hair first, sweetheart. Breakfast is on the table. Now, I've got to go get Harry." Cedric nodded then zipped out of the room. With one last look at Cedric's messy bedroom, Eileen closed the door at went down the hall to get Harry.

Once she had woken the newly two-year-old boy, Eileen went downstairs to see Amos and Cedric, who hair was now tamed, enjoying breakfast.

"Morning!" Amos said cheerfully. Eileen nodded in greeting while setting Harry in his high chair.

"You have today off, right?" She asked. Amos shook his his head while sighing.

"Unfortunately, no. I've got to go in today. We're trying to get a treaty with the centaurs and they will only meet us today, something about the 'alignment of the planets', or something. You know centaurs, always going on about planets. Too bad they have to align on the weekend." Amos said regretfully.

"Oh dear, who will I have watch the boys? Molly and I needed to go to Diagon Alley." Eileen asks, worried. Amos looked up thoughtfully.

"Couldn't Mrs. Lovegood watch them?" Eileen looked skeptical.

"I don't know..." She replied.

"Why do you need to go, anyways?" Amos asked. At this, Eileen looked sheepish.

"You see, when I brewed that potion just recently for the ritual, it reminded me of how much I had always enjoyed potion brewing. I just wanted to get some supplies so I can start brewing again." Amos just smiled.

"Well, I'm glad that you have a hobby." Amos then looked at his watch, which made him jump in surprise. "Oh dear! Well, I need to go, or I'll be late. Goodbye!" Amos gave us wife a quick kiss before jumping in the floor. After watching him go, Eileen looked at Cedric.

"Now Cedric, I was wondering how in the world you managed to get your room so filthy, so quickly. Care to explain?" Cedric looked guilty.

"It was the house elves?" He tried.

"House Elves clean up messes, not make them. Now, after you finish eating, I want you to go clean up your room. I've got to go ask Mrs. Lovegood if she can watch you while I'm out." Cedric pouted, but did as asked, while Eileen went to use the floo.

Cedric dragged his feet to his room letting out dramatic woeful sighs the whole way there. Behind him, Harry followed, trying to mimic both Cedric's walk, and sounds. Once he reached his door, Cedric turned back to Harry.

"Sorry Harry. I can't play with you today." Cedric said sadly. Harry tilted his head, confused.

"Why?"

"Mummy says I've got to clean my room." Harry frowned.

"Why?"

"I dunno. Grown ups like clean stuff, I guess."

"Why?" Cedric rolled his eyes at his brother.

"I said I don't know."

"Outside?"

"No, Harry, I can't go outside. I've got to clean my room!"

"Now?"

"Yeah, Mummy said so." Harry looked sad, small tears gathering in his eyes. Cedric gave him a little hug. "Harry, don't cry! We'll play later!"

"NO! Play now!" Harry wailed. He started bawling and Cedric frantically tried to calm him. Giving up, Cedric yelled to his mother.

"Mum! Harry's crying!" He heard his mother's footsteps approaching. She looked at the two boys before giving Cedric an annoyed look.

"What did you do?" Cedric look outraged.

"I didn't do anything! He just started crying 'cause I said I gotta clean my room but he wants to go outside!" Eileen picked Harry while making comforting sounds. She looked at Cedric for a second before giving a little sigh.

"Oh, alright. Cedric, you can clean your room later. Why don't you and Harry go outside to the garden for a bit before Mrs. Lovegood comes?" Cedric's face lit up with a delighted smile while Harry gave a gleeful laugh.

"Yay! Thanks, Mum!" Cedric grabbed Harry's hand as they ran out the room. Eileen smiled before calling out to them.

"Watch your brother, Cedric! Don't touch any plants!"

"Yes Mum!" Cedric called back, already ripping open the back door that led to the garden. Eileen shook her head in amusement before returning to the kitchen to write out a list of supplies she would need.

* * *

His Mum's garden was beautiful, Cedric thought.

Plants of all kinds, both magic and muggle, grew all around. When stepping out there, Cedric always got the impression of being in a magical land. This, of course, suited his needs since Harry and him always played many imaginary games out there. Well, mainly Cedric played while Harry just nodded and followed him around. Looking around, Cedric spotted his branch that he always used as a wand.

"Come on Harry, we're going to play Merlin and his Dragon today. I'll be Merlin, you can be the Dragon." Harry gave him a somewhat toothless grin.

"D'agon?" Harry giggled.

"Yeah! And, and you'll be my faithful companion and we'll face off an evil wizard together! But, of course, while we're fighting, the evil wizard, um, Slyther- I mean, Silverfin? Yeah, Silverfin, will find your weakness! You're ticklish tummy!" Cedric said excitedly before reaching out and tickling Harry. Harry fell to the ground, shrill giggles piercing the air in the otherwise silent garden. Cedric laughed with him before continuing with his story. "But, no worries, Har! I'll save you!" He picked up his branch and waved it around at an invisible enemy. "Surrender, foul Silverfin!" He said in his deepest, and most heroic, sounding voice. Harry was still on the ground, laughing at everything Cedric did. Cedric grinned at his pleased audience member before starting a somewhat clumsy duel with his branch. "'Spelliarmus!" He cried. He reach his hand in the air as if catching a wand. "Ha! I won Harry!" He said victoriously, but when he turned to look at his brother, Harry wasn't there.

Setting his branch down, Cedric looked around the garden. "Harry?" Receiving no response, Cedric began to worry. "Harry?!" He said more frantically. Then, somewhere to his left, he heard a giggle. Sighing in relief, Cedric turned to see Harry back between some bushes, reaching out towards and odd looking fruit. "Stop, Harry! Mum says not ta touch her plants!" Cedric yelled. He raced over to Harry hoping to get the fruit before Harry could, but he was to late. Harry had already plucked the fruit off the bush and bitten in to it. With a mixture of fascination and horror, Cedric watched as Harry began to disappear, clothes and all. "Harry!" He cried. He reached out to grab Harry's hand just as it turned invisible. Though Cedric could feel Harry in his hand, he could not see him at all. Mum was going to kill him!

And, as if sensing that trouble was happening in the garden, Cedric heard as his mum began to open the back door. Quickly, he jumped in front of Harry just as his Mum popped he head out the door.

"Cedric! Harry! Mrs. Lovegood is- what are you doing?" She had begun, but stopped when she caught sight of the peculiar look on Cedric's face. It reeked of trouble. Cedric quickly schooled his features into one of angelic innocence.

"Nothing, Mum." His mum still looked suspicious before sweeping her eyes across the garden.

"Where's Harry?" She asked. Cedric wondered if he could play dumb ("Harry? Harry who?") before figuring his mum wouldn't fall for that. He thought it better to stick to the truth. Mostly.

"He's behind me." Cedric said, and, as if to prove what he said, he poked Harry with his elbow gently, eliciting a loud laugh from him. This seemed to convince his mum as she then just nodded her head and began to go back inside.

"Okay then. Well, as I was saying, Mrs. Lovegood is here and she's going to watch you while I'm at Diagon Alley with Mrs. Weasley. I'll be back before lunch though."

"Okay, mum." Cedric said, eager for her to leave.

"And remember to have your room clean before I get back."

"Okay, mum. Bye!" She raised an eyebrow at his response before going back inside. Letting out the breath that he was holding, Cedric turned back to his see through brother.

"What am I going to do!" Cedric cried. "Harry! Spit the fruit back out!" Harry's disembodied giggled was all he got in reply. With out letting go of Harry's hand, Cedric sat down. "Great! Mum and dad are going to kill me!" He said despairingly.

"You're brother is invisible." Cedric jumped at the serene sounding voice. Turing, he looked to see Mrs. Lovegood with baby Luna perched on her hip, staring at him with wide, gray eyes. Cedric gulped.

"Yeah, he is." Mrs. Lovegood looked thoughtful before seating herself beside Cedric on the ground.

"Need some help?"

* * *

Eileen had always loved brewing potions.

Well, not always.

Actually, the only time she liked doing it in school was when Molly and her made that love potion. And that was _invigorating. _The pure satisfaction she felt when it came out perfect was beyond anything she had ever felt, even more so than when she finally got Amos to ask her out in sixth year (though the two events were in no way connected to each other. At all.). But, due to all the strain she felt when doing potions in class, Eileen had almost forgotten her love of brewing. Until Harry.

Making the adoption potion was amazing. Besides the knowledge that it would give her the second child she always craved, she just loved making it. It reawakened that need to brew that had always been deep inside. Which was what brought her and Molly to Diagon Alley today.

"So, what's on the list?" Molly asked as the walked.

"Oh, just a list of general potion supplies as well as some ingredients for some more advanced potions. I was thinking about learning how to brew some healing potions. Figured it'd be useful with small children." Eileen told her while looking at the list in her hand.

"Okay then. Let's head over to Slug & Jiggers then to get your things. Then I need to go to pick up some more quills. The twins keep breaking all of mine and Arthur's." Eileen laughed.

"I know how you feel! I can't tell you how many times Cedric used to break all of mine! I had to start locking them up!" The women shared a laugh of mutual understanding as they entered the apothecary. As they stepped through the door, Molly inhaled a deep breathe.

"Ah! Brings back old memories. I always hated the smell of this place!"

"But it smells nice! Like plants!" Eileen exclaimed.

"More like it smells like dirt." Molly replied. Eileen rolled her eyes before looking at her list again.

"Come on then. Could you get these plants while I go to the back? That's where the ingredients students aren't allowed to buy are." Molly nodded while Eileen left to find her things. Molly mumbled to herself while searching the shelves for the plants. To engrossed in searching, Molly did not realize someone else was looking until she accidentally bumped into him.

"Oh! I'm sorry-" Molly froze.

It was Lucius Malfoy.

He sneered at her, a look of disgust on his face.

"Weasley." Molly's eyes grew cold and a look of contempt on her face.

"Lucius." She stated, no emotion in her voice. A weaker man would have cowed, but Lucius Malfoy was not intimidated easily.

"What are you doing here? Did your foolish Mudblood-loving husband finally get a pay raise?" He said sarcastically. Molly's face flushed with anger and, just as she began to retort, Eileen returned. Distracted by the label on the jar in her hand, Eileen did not see Lucius standing there.

"I found what I needed Molly. Did you get the plants- oh." Eileen said in surprise as she looked up.

"Ah, I see. Was there no better servants to choose to do your bidding, Mrs. Diggory?" Lucius smirked. Eileen looked confused at first before a look of understanding crossed her face. It was immediately over taken by outrage.

"How dare you! Molly is doing me a _favor_, as a _friend_. Or perhaps you have no concept of such a thing?" Eileen told him. Lucius frowned at the insult before looking arrogant again.

"I suppose your husband is still in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures? No wonder you two are friends, both your husbands work with animals." He said. Both women flushed with anger.

"Muggles aren't animals!" Molly defended. Lucius looked at her condescendingly before turning back to Eileen.

"And, I here Amos was trying to work out a deal with centaurs, filthy half-breeds. A disgrace to purebloods all of you are." Eileen ignored the insult, more surprised at the other information.

"How did you know about the treaty? That's confidential!" She exclaimed. Before he could reply, she realized how. "Oh, I see. Fudge in your pocket then, Malfoy? I bet your Death Eater connections helped, too." This got an angry reaction out of him.

"It is very unwise to make such accusations in public, Mrs. Diggory. As you should know, I was cleared of all charges against me." Eileen rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, I forgot, you were under the imperious curse. It must have been very damaging to your ego when such a man like you could not resist the curse when others, even _Mudbloods,_ have." Eileen said sarcastically. Lucius gripped his walking stick in fury, and, for a brief second, Eileen thought he might attack. However, he soon schooled his features, and calm look that was even more terrifying on his face.

"I hear congratulations are in order." Eileen started at the sudden change in topic.

"What?"

"I've heard that you had another child while in hiding." Eileen nodded, suspicious at his interested tone. "It truly is a miracle then, yes?"

"Why should it be?"

"I had heard that you had had an _accident _before you went in hiding that prevented you from having children." All breath left Eileen and she looked up. She met his eyes and hazel stared into malicious grey eyes for a brief second. And she remembered.

"You-you- were..." She began quietly, her face pale. No one seemed to have heard her, so she shook her head and replied weakly. "You must have heard wrong." She then grabbed Molly's arm and quickly bought what she needed. As they exited the store, Molly turned to her.

"What? What is it, Eileen?" Molly asked. Eileen, still deathly pale, turned to her, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"He was there, Molly. He was there."

"Where?"

"At the house, our house, the manor!" Eileen said, holding back a sob. Molly understood.

"At the attack? How do you know for sure?"

"His eyes. I saw his eyes. He was there! I saw him!" And Eileen could not hold back the memories as they flooded to the forefront of her mind.

_It had started out as a fine day._

_Cedric was taking a nap upstairs while Amos was at work._

_She had been in the sitting room in front of the beautiful fire place they had. She was trying to learn to knit a gift for Molly's new baby that was coming. A small noise alerted her that someone was outside. Getting up, she had walked over to the window. Suddenly, the window exploded. Flying backwards, she had hit the wall with a thud , crying out as glass cut her arms and face. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see four robed individuals standing before her wands out. All had masks on her face._

_Death Eaters._

_Fear gripped her heart, icy fingers squeezing inside her chest. Her baby was upstairs. Her baby. One stepped forward and Eileen looked up, she could only see his eyes. Steel grey. Unfeeling. Murderous._

_"The Dark Lord is not happy with your husband. He has rejected the pureblood ways. Here is his punishment." The Death Eater said. His voice was distinguished, aristocratic. It tingled a memory at the back of her mind. However, before she could further contemplate it, the man had already spoken a curse. "CRUCIO!"_

_Pain._

_So much pain._

_It was all she felt. She heard screaming from far away as she flailed on the floor. She realized it was her._

_A voice that sounded muffled in her pain then spoke, this time a woman's voice. "Crucio!"_

_Even with her pain muddled mind, she realized what has happening. Two people were performing the Cruciatus on her. At the same time._

_Tears leaked down her face mixing with the blood that was dripping from the cuts from the glass._

_There was no sense of time. It seemed to go one forever._

_Suddenly, she became aware that someone was saying her name and that the curse had stopped._

_"EILEEN! EILEEN!" The voice said frantically. Colors swirled around her and the blurry shape of glasses hovered over her face. But all she felt was confusion._

_"MUMMY! MUMMY!" And, like being struck by lightning, she regained awareness with a jolt. Unfortunately, this reawakened the pain, but more important things were on her mind. Actually, just one important thing._

_Cedric._

* * *

Cedric looked up at Mrs. Lovegood in curiosity.

"How're we gonna fix Harry?" He asked. Mrs. Lovegood just gave him an enigmatic smile. "What happened to 'im, anyways?"

"Ah, well it seems Harry ate one of the _dulcem conspicere_ that are growing on that bush."

"Ate a what?"

"It also goes by the name of a 'disa-pear.'" She told him. Cedric just nodded his head pretending to understand.

"How are going to fix him then?" He asked pleadingly.

"There is no known substance that reverses the affects of a disa-pear." Mrs. Lovegood said happily as she played with Luna. Cedric's jaw dropped.

"What?! You mean he'll be like that for-for ever?!" Cedric cried. To his despair, Mrs. Lovegood just laughed.

"No, no. The affects wear off on their own." Cedric sighed in relief.

"When?"

"Oh, sometime between now and two hours from now. It can be very unpredictable which is why no one uses it for stealth and only for potions." Cedric nodded.

"Okay. Now what?"

"I suggest we find Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not there anymore." Cedric let out a cry of surprise before frantically looking around for Harry.

"Where'd he go? HARRY! HARRY!" Cedric yelled.

"I think he's over there." Mrs. Lovegood said pointing over to where Cedric's stick appeared to be floating on its own. Running over, Cedric grabbed around to where he guessed Harry's arm should have been. Once he safely secured his little brother to himself, Cedric went back to Mrs. Lovegood.

"What are we going to do? I can't lose him! Mummy will kill me!" Cedric cried out. Mrs. Lovegood looked thoughtful.

"I suppose we should make him visible." Cedric looked at her in confusion.

"But you said we couldn't 'verse the defects of the dull constant, or what ever you called it!"

"No, we can't, but I have an idea for a temporary solution so at least Harry can't get lost from us."

"What?" Cedric asked.

"Come with me to the kitchen. Make sure to keep a hold on Harry." Cedric and his invisible brother followed Mrs. Lovegood and Luna back into the house. They walked into the kitchen and Mrs. Lovegood settled Luna into Harry's high chair. Then, she began looking through the cabinets.

"Ah-ha!" She said victoriously. In her hand was a bag of flour.

"What's that for?"

"I'll show you. Here, guide Harry to right in front of me." Cedric do so, and, without a warning, Mrs. Lovegood dumped the bag on Harry. Harry let out a delighted laugh and began clapping his hand at the flour that was still in the air.

"Woah! I can see him! He looks like a ghost!" Cedric said delightfully. Harry, who was snow white and now sitting in the flour pile on the floor, giggled.

"Cedric! Snow!" Harry laughed.

"There, now we can see him." Mrs. Lovegood said, satisfied.

"Yay!" Cedric laughed.

"Na'gles!" Luna giggled from her chair.

"Hey, Mrs. Lovegood, now that the Harry problem is fixed, could you help me clean my room?" Cedric asked. Mrs. Lovegood nodded and they went to Cedric's room, a trail of flour behind them.

* * *

Molly Weasley was normally a very genial person.

She was very friendly and mothering to her friends and children, though more strict with the latter. She was loving with family and a best friend to Eileen. It just did not come naturally to her nature to hate.

But Molly Weasley hated Lucius Malfoy.

She hated him to her very core. He was rude and arrogant and just plain evil. He hurt her family and he had hurt Eileen.

He had almost killed Eileen, actually.

So, as Molly held Eileen in the Leaky Cauldron as Eileen cried, reliving her worst memory, Molly felt her hate increase even more for Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm sorry, Molly. I'm just being silly." Eileen said shakily as she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief.

"No you aren't!" Molly said, a bit more sharply than she had meant. "Oh, that man, though! If I could just get my hands on him!"

Eileen laughed weakly at her choking gestures. "Ah, that'd be the biggest blow to his ego. Taken down my not only a woman, but a blood traitor Weasley using Muggle methods."

Molly laughed while handing Eileen a glass of water. "Here, dear, drink up. You've just had a very emotional moment." Eileen drank a few sips before setting down the glass.

"I know, I mean I guess I shouldn't have been as shocked as I was. I've always known he was a Death Eater and that he'd been _there_ and to find out at the apothecary of all places..." Eileen trailed off with a small shudder. Molly put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I know. I don't know how I'll ever be able to go back there though. I'd hate to see him again." Eileen nodded in agreement to Molly's words.

"I wish there was another apothecary." Molly tilted her head to the side, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Why isn't there one? Like in Hogsmede? So students and teachers can restock there supplies?" Molly asked. Eileen shrugged her shoulders.

"It'd make since to have one there. Don't know why there isn't." Eileen became nervous at the calculating look on Molly's face.

"Why don't you open one?"

"What?" Eileen asked, surprised.

"You should open one in Hogsmede. You already love potions and plants, it'd be perfect!" Molly said excitedly.

"I don't know. What about the boys?"

"Take them to work with you! Hire a tutor! Just think, this would show Malfoy that he hasn't beaten you! A mother of two with her own highly successful apothecary!" Molly exclaimed. Eileen laughed.

"Well, when you put it like that! But what would I call it?"

"How about, uh, 'Eileen's Apothecary'?"

"That's boring. Oh! I know! Remember in fourth year when we decided that all things muggle were cool?"

"How could I forget! That's the year Arthur started noticing me! What about it?"

"Remember how we read those plays by the Muggle guy and one had witches brewing potions?" Molly thought for a second before nodding her head. "If I had a apothecary, I'd name it 'Macbeth's'!"

"After a Muggle play?"

"You bet! I think it would just help to rub salt in Malfoy's wound!" Eileen laughed, eyes sparkling in mirth.

"Macbeth's Potions and Ingredients. I can see it now!" Molly said. Eileen sobered and distractedly traced her fingers along the creases in the wood table.

"I don't know, Molly. It'd be really fun, but I don't know how I could do it with Cedric and Harry." Molly sighed.

"Well, talk with Amos about it. I just know you'd love it." Eileen nodded before looking up at the clock.

"Oh! It's already time for me to get home!" She exclaimed standing up. She gave Molly a friendly hug as she stood in front of the floo in the Leaky Cauldron. "Thanks Molly for shopping with me and for... earlier."

"I'm your best friend and I wouldn't have done anything different."

"That's sweet. I'll see tomorrow then?"

"Yes, and don't forget, Macbeth's is a location coming soon in Hogsmede!" They shared a laugh as Eileen grabbed some floo powder.

"Diggory Residence, Ottery St. Catchpole!" Eileen exclaimed as she threw down the powder. With a poof of powder, she was gone.

* * *

It was always very disorientating using the floo for Eileen.

With a cough, she stepped into her sitting room.

"Hello, Eileen." Mrs. Lovegood said warmly. She was sitting on the couch with Luna in her lap. Behind her on the floor was Cedric and Harry laughing as they played catch with Harry's floating stuffed snitch.

"Hello! Were the boys good?"

"Oh yes, splendid. I better go then. Xenophilius is waiting for me. He needs some help, we're starting a magazine." Eileen looked at her interested.

"Really?"

"Mmmm, yes. We're calling it 'The Quibbler'. We'll have articles about all sorts of things, like exotic magical creatures!" Mrs. Lovegood grinned. With Luna perched on her hip, the peculiar woman stepped into the floo and went home. Turing back to her boys, Eileen took a minute to drink in there presence. She loved them so much.

"Well, then, boys! Time for lunch! What're we having!"

"Sandwiches!" Cedric yelled.

"San'iches!" Harry mimicked. Eileen laughed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Well, okay then." However, the sight before her made her freeze in surprise. "Why is there flour all over my floor?" Eileen exclaimed. Cedric shrugged his shoulders while throwing the snitch back to Harry.

"I don't know, Mum. Maybe it was the house elves." He said innocently. Eileen raised an eyebrow.

"We don't own any house elves."

"Then no wonder it's not cleaned up." Cedric said before jumping off the floor. "Come on, Harry! I've got a training broom just your size, let's try it out!" Harry gave a happy squeal in agreement before toddling after his older brother. Eileen shook her head in amusement before waving her wand to clear up all the flour on the floor.

Those were her boys, and she wouldn't have them any other way.

* * *

**There you go! And, introduced in this chapter, I present more drama! I realized that I was somewhat making this story really rather fluffy so I decided it need some more substance. So, introducing Lucius Malfoy! Boy, I hate that guy! And, he so took over my plot! Eileen and Molly in Diagon Alley was supposed to be my B Plot for this chapter but then... Malfoy. He's so selfish, taking the spotlight from Cedric and Harry.**

**But, anyways, hoped you liked this chapter because it was a pain for me. Originally, I had this whole plot planned out and then, suddenly, I realized a problem. The whole thing was centered around Eileen leaving her FOUR-YEAR-OLD son with a TWO-YEAR-OLD unsupervised for an extended period of time. Now, I realize that Eileen may have some questionable morals (she did kidnap a baby), but she's not an idiot. No one would do that. So then I had to rework the whole thing, so this is what I got.**

**Oh, and if you were wondering, the name of the Disa-pear (ha ha, geddit? Like the fruit? Pears?) '_dulcem conspicere' _is Latin for 'Sweet See-through'. Or, that is what Google Translate told me.**

**I really hope you liked it! If you did, perhaps you could review? **

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed and I have been trying to PM a personal thank you to those who have, so I'm sorry if I missed anyone.**

**THANKS AGAIN!**

**Till next time...**


End file.
